


Back on Track

by MedicDuFresne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omnic Racism, Post-Recall, Secret Santa, trying to keep with the canon verse as much as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicDuFresne/pseuds/MedicDuFresne
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta have answered Winston's call, but not everyone in Overwatch sees eye to eye. It's nice to catch up with some friendly faces, but if everything went smoothly it would not be in true Overwatch fashion.Written for honeycola on tumblr for the genyatta secret santa!





	Back on Track

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays all! This was written for the awesome honeycola on tumblr for the genyatta secret santa.
> 
> Their prompt: Canon Overwatch verse, post-joining, Zenyatta meeting everyone and Genji helping him get to know people. Bonus if Zen accidentally steps on a few toes so to speak.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Genji sits with a mug of coffee clutched between his hands, hunched over the island countertop in the kitchen watching the steam rising from his coffee dissipate in the air. The blinking red clock above the stove read  _ 2:56  _ and it sure as hell wasn’t 2:56 pm. Fuck time zones, honestly. 

 

When Genji received Winston’s recall message, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to return to Overwatch. His memories of his time in Blackwatch was a muddy mess to be perfectly honest. So much time spent hooked up to machinery under Angela’s watch, doing covert ops missions, and systematically destroying his clan’s structure had left little time for decent socialization. The only ones he really established anything resembling a friendship with were Angela, Jesse, and Gabe.

 

Plus he was finally happy with his life. He and Zenyatta were traveling, helping where they could and spreading peace to those who would listen. It took years for him to come to terms with his drastic change in life, and most of that was thanks to his master-turned-partner.

 

He and Zen had talked and Zenyatta told Genji that he would support any decision that he made and that Zenyatta would be happy to follow him to Overwatch if that was his decision. It wasn’t long until they were on the first flight from India to Italy with only a hastily typed out reply to Winston to signal that Genji was rejoining.

 

Genji feels his eyelids droop, so he shakes his head and takes a long drink of the sweet coffee. Hanzo always got on him for how sweet he made his coffee. The thought makes Genji smile for a moment before frowning again. His… encounter with Hanzo had gone poorly. He hadn’t meant to fight him but seeing Hanzo after all those years brought forth an anger that Genji thought he had already worked through. And seeing Hanzo draw that final arrow on him even after learning his identity had hurt.

 

Genji sighs and sets the mug down. He can almost hear Zenyatta’s teasing admonishment for stewing on such thoughts so early in the morning. Genji gets up and stretches, growing impatient already.

 

When they got to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Genji’s paperwork and authorizations were quick and basically waiting for him to sign when they got there. Winston had over 8 hours to prepare thanks to their flight. But they had to get Zen signed up and squared away before they could even be assigned quarters on base since they requested a double.

 

A set of footsteps down the hall catches Genji’s attention. He instinctively snatches up his visor and is about to snap it into place before he places the familiar pace of the footsteps. He turns as Angela comes around the corner, her hair pulled into a messy bun and yawning. She rubs her eyes and Genji can’t stop the stupid smile spreading on his face seeing her again.

 

“Hello, Ang-” Angela shrieks and they both jump back, adrenaline shooting through Genji’s veins, “What, what is it!?”

 

Angela is gripping the front of her shirt, her eyes wide and a flush high on her cheeks. Her rapidly flitting eyes take in Genji and she finally relaxes and takes a deep breath, “Genji,  _ scheiße,  _ I didn’t know you had arrived, or that you were in here for that matter. Your runner lights, ” she gestures at him and Genji realizes that he never switched his lights back on from the plane ride.

 

He rubs the back of his neck and dips his head, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s good to see you again, doctor.”

 

Angela smiles at him, “It’s wonderful seeing you, Genji. You’ve been out of touch for awhile. All of my letters were returned.”

 

“Oh, right. Me and Zen decided to leave the monastery and do some traveling, so I didn’t exactly have an address for them to come to,” he leans against the island and picks up his mug, “also there’s coffee in the pot.”

 

“Ah, perfect,” Genji watches as Angela easily makes her way through the kitchen to prepare her coffee. Nothing like the bumbling Genji had done earlier when he was trying to figure out where they put everything this time, “How long have you been back?”

 

“Two weeks,” she replies without looking away from her mug while pouring, “I was already in southern Europe when Winston’s call went out. My field team was packing up from our last post so I took a day to tie up loose ends,” she turns and stirs her coffee, matching Genji’s casual lean against the counter behind her, “Overwatch was disbanded for a reason, but the world is in such a state that we have the chance to do it right this time. Plus this place needs an experienced field medic.”

 

They share a laugh and both drink, the momentary silence settling around them like an old blanket. Genji lowers his mug, “So who all answered the call?”

 

“A few of the old field team and some new recruits,” she shifts her mug to one hand to count names off with the other, “Lena, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Jesse are already back on active duty.”

 

Genji perks up at Jesse’s name which makes Angela chuckle, “I figured that one would catch your attention. He’s still on base, so I’m sure you’ll run into him sooner or later.”

 

“Good, I’ve always wanted to catch back up with him. I’m sure you remember, but I left Blackwatch so suddenly and there was a lot I wanted to tell both him and Commander Reyes but,” Genji shrugs and doesn’t let himself focus on the wave of guilt that comes then passes as quickly as it arrived, “I was so set on not making attachments back then that I didn’t have the words to express myself.”

 

Angela nods and takes another sip of coffee, “Thing went poorly so quickly last time, it was probably for the better that you were already gone when-” she stops and shakes her head, “Well it doesn’t matter much now, does it? So, what are you doing up at this hour?”

 

Genji grins, “I could ask you the same, dear doctor.” He laughs at the look she fixes him and sets down his near-empty mug, “I’m waiting for Zen to get his clearance sorted, then they can assign us a room.”

 

Angela blinks, surprise clear on her face, “Zenyatta… the Shambali monk? Forgive me if this is completely off base, but while Overwatch is an organization for peace, we often do so in combative ways. Does that not go against his vows?”

 

“It’s, er, complicated. It would be far better for him to explain to you himself, but while he is a Shambali master, his views differ from theirs. It’s one of the main reasons we ended up leaving the monastery to travel.”

 

“I see, well I look forward to working with him. If I remember correctly from your letters, you mentioned that he is a talented healer,” she finishes her coffee then turns to wash the mug out in the sink.

 

“He is, and so much more,” Genji can’t keep the fondness out of his tone, his expression softening thinking about his partner.

 

“Genji? Winston told me you would be in here,” Zenyatta’s deep timbre echoes a bit in the empty hall leading into the kitchen. He walks in, his light traveling pack slung over one shoulder. “I have been cleared for duty and have our room number.”

 

Genji smiles and pushes himself off of the counter and meets Zenyatta halfway with a few easy steps. He pulls the omnic into a hug and presses a kiss to his array, “Perfect, just in time.” Genji smiles back at Angela and steps back from Zenyatta, “Angela, this is Tekhartha Zenyatta.”

 

Zenyatta bows his head in greeting, “Just Zenyatta is fine,” he says with a warm smile clear in his tone. He crosses the kitchen and shakes Angela’s hand, “It is good to finally meet you. Genji has told me much about you.”

 

“Oh,” Angela says, a nervous laugh bubbling out of her, “there is not much to tell, I’m afraid.”

 

Zenyatta tilts his head, a hint of mischievousness seeping into his tone, “I often find the untold stories are the ones most interesting. Do not discredit yourself, Doctor Ziegler.”

 

She huffs out a laugh then glances at the clock above the stove and sighs, “As much as I hate to cut our meeting short, I have to finish my paperwork before the meeting tomorrow. It was very nice meeting you, Zenyatta. And Genji,” she smiles kindly at him, “welcome back.”

 

Genji grins under his mask and dips his head at her, “It is good to be back. We will see you in the morning, well, later in the morning, I guess.”

 

She chuckles and waves a bit as she walks out of the kitchen, back towards the medical wing of the Watchpoint. Genji sets his mug in the sink and hits the lights to the kitchen before leading the way to the barracks, “I’m exhausted. Did Winston say anything about the plans for the day?”

 

“He did, there is a field team meeting already scheduled for tomorrow,” Zenyatta replies smoothly and pats Genji’s arm, “though I am sorry to say that the meeting is at 6 am, so we will not have much time to rest before duty calls.”

 

Genji sighs dramatically and clutches at the armor over his chest, “But how will I ever get by without my beauty sleep?”

 

“I suppose one’s inner beauty will have to be enough for one day.”

 

“Hey!” Genji laughs and playfully pushes at Zenyatta, whose chiming laughter echoes down the deserted corridor of the Watchpoint, “Cheeky,” Genji shakes his head.

 

“Me? Oh dearest, you must have me mistaken with another. How can I be cheeky if I lack the proper body part,” Zenyatta taps the side of his faceplate, getting a snort out of Genji.

 

“Well that sure doesn’t stop you from being nosey,” Genji retorts, leading them down their row of mostly unoccupied rooms. For a second he remembers the Blackwatch barracks, and how alive they felt at the peak of their operations, even at ungodly hours in the morning. A far call from the current deathly silence only broken by the pair.

 

Zenyatta’s synth crackles out something between a huff and a snort as he hands over the keycard to their room to Genji, “Being informed of the intricacies of the lives of those close to me does not make me  _ nosey. _ I only know what they are willing to tell and what I may have gleaned from interacting with them in a meaningful way.”

 

Genji swipes the card and their door slides open with a quiet  _ hiss. _ He looks over his shoulder at Zenyatta and considers his partner’s words for a moment before shrugging, “Nosey.”

 

The room is a basic duo room, a bit larger than his single back in his Blackwatch days. Winston was kind enough to assign them a room with a private bathroom. While Genji is comfortable around Zenyatta with his mask and armor off, he is still working through his own self-image issues with other people. The use of the usual communal bathrooms was not really an option for now.

 

Zenyatta shifts his pack off his back and sets it on the metal desk chair, “Home sweet home. Winston informed me that we could make changes as we saw fit and that he will have a proper charging pad installed within the next day or so.”

 

“Perfect,” Genji unlatches his faceplate and kisses Zenyatta on the shoulder as he passes him to collapse on the bed. Genji groans and buries his face in the pillows,  the long journey and jet lag finally catching up to him. He feels a slight tug at his mask in his hands and he relents, trusting Zenyatta to put it in an easily accessible place for him. 

 

The bed isn’t the most comfortable, but it certainly beats the airport and half of the strange lodgings they found themselves in while traveling. Genji can feel sleep approaching, so he shifts onto his side and watches as Zenyatta unpacks his small portable recharging pad, “I know I said it before, but I’m really glad you came here with me.”

 

Zenyatta tucks the thin pad under their pillows and carrasses Genji’s face, “As am I. I will follow you anywhere, my dearest.”

 

Genji turns his head and presses a kiss into Zenyatta’s palm, earning a fond chuckle from the omnic, “And I you, Master,” he mumbles into the warm familiar circuitry.

 

It was nice to sleep in a real bed, however short that time actually was. Far too soon for Genji’s jet-lagged mind, Athena’s smooth voice rings through their room, “ _ Good morning, agents. Field Team meeting is at 0600 in Meeting Room A. _ ”

 

Genji grumbles and presses his forehead to the back of Zenyatta’s neck, feeling the omnic shift in his arms. Just a few more minutes. What’s another five, or maybe sixty, minutes going to hurt?

 

Zenyatta twists to look back at Genji over his shoulder, his array slowly brightening as he comes out of rest mode, “Rise and shine, my sparrow. It would not do to be late on our first day.” He rests his hand on top of Genji’s and laces their fingers.

 

“I was never on time back in Blackwatch, it would be just like old times,” Genji grins at Zenyatta then snorts at the disgruntled static from the omnic’s synth, “Kidding. Well, not about the Blackwatch thing, but I’ll get up.”

 

The two worked around each other easily in the small space, years of practice making their movements flow around each other smoothly despite the new location. It was a comfort that Genji thought about occasionally. He’s sure his younger, playboy self would have had a heart attack if he knew how happy Genji was now to feel so domestic.

 

Once ready, they left their room and made their way through the halls. Even just a few hours made all the difference to the feeling of the Watchpoint. The hall lights were brighter, there were more people about, and the low hum of active machinery was more noticeable. Genji thought he recognized a few of the faces that passed, support technicians and whatnot from the golden days. Unfortunately, he had been way too wrapped up in his own head back then to even learn their names in the first place, so he had no way to greet them as they passed without feeling awkward about it.

 

It wasn’t long before they were standing outside of the meeting room. Genji could hear voices behind the door, which was as good of a signal as anything that the meeting itself had not started yet. He looks over at Zenyatta, “Are you ready?”

 

The omnic nods, fingers fidgeting with the grooves on his sash, “Yes. I will admit I am a bit nervous but also excited to meet our new companions. Life is but a series of first encounters, if you let one stop you, you will never know the joys of the next.”

 

“Well put, Master,” Genji squeezes Zen’s shoulder reassuringly then taps his clearance card to the scanner and waits for the door to slide open.

 

Inside the room is a mixture of familiar and new faces. Most stop their conversations to see who the new arrival is, and they are greeted by a chorus of “ _ Genji! _ ”

 

Jesse, Fareeha, and Reinhardt break away from their previous conversations and excitedly crowd around the new pair. Jesse pushes his way to the front and whistles, “Well shit, look what the cat dragged in. It’s been a while chrome-dome, how ya been?”

 

“Better than you by the looks of it, Spaghetti Western,” Genji gestures to McCree’s outfit, “The fuck is with the threads? And what’s your belt stand for, bitch ass mother fucker?”

 

Jesse barks out a laugh and drags Genji in for a hug, “Ah I missed you, you surely asshole.”

 

Genji laughs and hugs him back, “Yeah alright, I missed you too. But don’t tell anyone, I’m still trying to go for that cold calculated killer vibe I had going for me back in the day.”

 

Jesse shakes his head and steps back from Genji, a grin on his face, “Right, right, wouldn’t want anyone to know you actually  _ care _ about things.”

 

“Exactly!” The group around him laughs and Genji can hear Zen’s chiming laughs lilting above it all. “I’m sure Winston is going to make us do introductions later, but I’d like you three to meet my partner, Tekhartha Zenyatta.”

 

Zenyatta dips his head and looks around their little circle, “It is an honor to meet you all.”

 

“Likewise,” Jesse drawls and tips his hat, “I’ve heard a little about you from Angie. I take it you’re the one to thank for gettin’ Genji all sorted after he left Blackwatch?”

 

“I simply helped guide him down a path he already wanted to walk. He just needed a little help finding it,” Zenyatta states calmly.

 

Genji reaches out and laces their fingers together, “He’ll disagree but he did much more than just show me the path. It is because of him that I learned to accept myself, and to accept what was done to me, something I never thought was possible.”

 

Jesse glances down at their entwined hands but before he gets the chance to speak the door behind them opens again and Winston walks in, “Ah, good to see you two again. You all should take your seats, I’ll be starting the meeting in just a few minutes.”

 

The chatter dies down as everyone moves to take their seat around the large table. Genji sits between Zenyatta and Jesse and takes the opportunity to survey the new faces in the crowd. Two younger agents talked animatedly to each other, and Genji had to do a double take when he realizes one is the famous musician and civil rights activist Lucio. Definitely not who he was expecting to be enlisted to Overwatch, but it makes sense. 

 

There’s a muscular pink haired woman leaning casually in her seat and chatting with Reinhardt, as well as a dark-haired woman with a slick prosthetic arm quietly reading and seemingly ignoring everything around her. Genji hoped that he would get the chance to properly meet these new faces after the meeting. If they were going to be in the field together, he wanted to know who had his back.

 

Winston clears his throat and the room steadily falls silent. He stands where Morrison or Reyes once did, a sight that makes Genji’s heart ache a bit. The scientist looks around the room and adjusts his glasses, “Right, thank you all for coming. We have two more field agents joining us as of last night. Genji Shimada and Tekhartha Zenyatta, if you are not familiar with them.”

 

Genji notices the change in the demeanor of the pink haired woman once attention was called to himself and Zenyatta. He easy going posture stiffens and she narrows her eyes, distrust clear on her face. Genji can hear her mutter something, but it either wasn’t in English or he can’t make it out. If Zenyatta noticed her hostile nature, he’s not showing it which is something Genji admires because personally, he wants to knock that look off her face.

 

“If you’d like, you may stand and give a little info on yourself and then we can get on to the rest of the meeting,” Winston continues, looking down at his papers.

 

Zenyatta nods and stands first, “Hello all, I look forward to working with each of you. Please, come to me if you ever sustain an injury on the field or otherwise I-”

 

“Peh, as if I would trust an  _ omnic _ treat me. More likely to just finish the job and off me than actually help,” the pink haired woman commented loud enough to interrupt Zen.

 

Genji bristled at her words, but before he could get up, Zenyatta was speaking again, “I am sorry that your previous experiences with my kind have not left you with a favorable opinion, but I assure you I am a very capable healer and only have the team’s best interests at heart.”

 

“And what happens when our enemies are omnics, how are we supposed to trust that you will not turn on us in favor of another fancy tin can,” the woman spits back, her voice rising in volume.

 

“I suppose the same can be said for you, are our opponents not human as well? It seems that you may be able to find more common ground with the human on the other side of the fight than with your own teammate, which I must say is commendable. Finding commonality between two opposing forces is often the first step to a peaceful resolution,” Zenyatta’s voice carries just a hint of smugness that makes the petty part of Genji want to cheer for his partner.

 

The woman slams her hands on the table and shoves herself to her feet, anger clear on her face. Winston turns to her and yells, “ _ Enough! _ Both of you may sit. Remember that we are a team, and division is what brought Overwatch to its knees last time. We will not let that same flaw undo everything for the second time.”

 

Zenyatta gently sinks back in his chair and for the first time, Genji notices a slight shake to his hands. Genji reaches under the table and bumps his hand against Zenyatta’s in a silent offer. He feels Zenyatta’s hand slip into his so he runs his thumb over the tops of his knuckles soothingly. The woman still has a sour look on her face, but she at least has the courtesy to recognize when it was time to move on and follow orders.

 

So this was new Overwatch, huh? An assorted bunch of people who just want to give the world a better chance at peace. Well, Genji did it once and it kind of went to shit but maybe this time he can actually carry it through. This time he is going to let himself care, and not hide from the attachments he makes. This time he is fueled by determination to see a brighter world, not by hatred so deep it consumes everything. This time he has Zenyatta, and at the end of the day, that’s the most important thing to him.


End file.
